Flying Away From Your Dismay
by Ryuu X Kyrie
Summary: This is a story, about a boy, trying to find his place in the world. What happens when the boy has nothing left? Is it really honourable to just run away from your problems? What if the world doesn't accept the boy? What if he just has to end it? This is a story, about a boy band his losses. Rated M due to Dark Themes and Lemons. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


**This is my sequel to HTTYD2. It's dark and depressing. Read at your own risk. Also I do nor own the how to train your Dragon franchise. All rights go to its rightful owner. **

In Berk, everyone was happy. Everyone was living their lives normally, except for one boy. Responsibility was thrown at him unexpectedly. He was to be chief due to his father's untimely demise. Seeing his father lying on the ground after the battle with the Bewilderbeast mortified him. He didnt know how to handle it. Mustering up the strength to return home and fight the Bewilderbeast took all the courage and bravery he had. Afterword, everything seemed alright but deep down the young chief was hurting, and he just couldn't escape it. This young chief's name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddok the Third.

***The main hall***

"I never knew being chief was so hard. Three weeks in and I'm already a nervous wreck. How did dad do it? " Hiccup was sitting in the Chief's Throne. He had just finished his work for the day, but he didnt want to return home. He couldn't stand being in that house. It was so dark and gloomy. His mom, Valka, still hasn't gotten over Stoic's death. She spends most of her time sitting in his old chair, daydreaming about him.

"I can't sleep here. I think I'll head over to Astrid's place. It's a good thing she moved out and got her own home. I can practically visit anytime I want." Hiccup stood up and exited the main hall. He was met by Toothless. The black dragon was wagging his tail and had that signature gummy smile on his face.

"Not tonight bud. I'm too tired to go for a ride. Besides you're the new alpha. Im pretty sure you have a few dames that would love to spend a night with you. Eh Toothless? Now get going. If you need me I'll be at Astrid's." The Night Fury gave it's huff of approval then pranced off into the night.

Hiccup walked through the darkness of Berk. The only sound was the clanking of his prosthetic foot. It took him no time at all to get to Astrid's new house. He recommended that it be close to the main hall just incase there was ever an emergency. Hiccup walked up to her front door and knocked. He saw that there were a few candles lit so he assumed she was still awake. After a few moments passed the door opened to reveal Astrid in a rare state. He hair lazily flowing down to the middle of her back, with nothing but a night gown on.

"What's up babe?" Astrid asked casually.

"Nothing really. I just didn't feel like going home tonight, so I was wondering if I could stay here." A few years ago Hiccup would have turned red faced and sweaty if he were to ask Astrid that question, but now it seemed normal. They had grown really close over the past five years. They were pretty much attached at the hip.

"Sure. Come on in. I was just about to drink a cup of mead and go to bed, but now it seems like I have a drinking buddy. This night might turn out to be fun after all." Astrid smiled and winked at Hiccup.

Hiccup walked in and took his best skin robe off. He hung it and his helmet on the rack by the door.

"Astrid. Do I need to remind you about the last time we got drunk together?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep. And I dont regret it either." Astrid gave Hiccup a lewd smile.

"We ended up in the sheep fields, naked as the day we were born, and covered in sweat." Hiccup said as he put his hand on his forehead, as if he was regretting the decision.

"What's wrong with that?" Astrid had an innocent smile, although she knew full well what happened that night.

"We were singing Viking folk songs, then after that I ended up plowing you in the middle of the field. Then, of all things, the sheep handler caught us." Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose, as if the whole ordeal were a bad thing.

"Yeah. Then he took us to your dad-" Hiccup sighed. "Oh yeah. Sorry Hiccup." Astrid almost forgot that every time anyone mentioned his father, Hiccup would get all moody and depressed.

"No, dont worry about it. It's my fault he's dead. If I had just been stronger. If I had just worked harder with training Toothless, then maybe he wouldn't have succumbed to the Bewilderbeast, and you know, killed my dad. I can't hate Toothless for it. It wasn't his fault. It was mine, and I accept it." Hiccup looked down at the floor. He found a single crack in the wood and he focused on that to try and ease the stress. He was pulled from his focus by a sharp pain in his shoulder. Astrid had punched him. He gave her a quizzical look.

"That's for blaming yourself! You know full well that it wasn't your fault! None of us could have done anything to stop the Bewilderbeast! It was an alpha! No dragon could have stood up to it at that point! Granted Toothless did it, but thats because he felt guilty about what he did to your father! So he sucked it up and faced the Bewilderbeast to get redemption for both him, and you!" Astrid had practically screamed her whole lecture at Hiccup. Seeing Hiccup put himself down made her blood come to a boil.

Hiccup slightly smiled. "It's been quite a long time since I've heard you scream at me like that. I almost forgot you could even get that mad. It kind of makes me feel good. It reminds me of the good old days. You know, before me and you were a thing. Back then I was useless too. I guess some people never change. Do they Astrid?" Hiccup asked with melancholy in his tone. He was depressed. He felt useless. He felt as if he should accept the name Hiccup The Useless.

"Shut up Hiccup! You're not useless! You're the most important person in the village!" Astrid stopped talking for a second. Her expression became sad, but at the same time, wanting. "When we all lost hope, you stood up and fought. You didn't fight like any other viking would. You used your head. That head of yours, it lets you think of twenty different outcomes before the action even starts, and with Toothless, you can accomplish anything. So please. Stop saying your useless." Astrid walked over and hugged Hiccup tightly. She thought, that if she were to let go, he would fly away, and never come back.

"Okay. If it's for you, then I will." Hiccup returned Astrid's hug. He felt as if he could stay there, in that exact moment forever, but sadly, he knew all good things must come to an end.

Astrid broke the hug and looked at Hiccup. "Well Hero. My guest room is kind of full right now. Stormfly claimed it for tonight, and she needs her beauty sleep, so it's best not to wake her up. I guess that means you're sharing a bed with me." Astrid started circling a finger on Hiccup's chest.

"That's fine with me." Astrid and Hiccup went to the bedroom. Astrid went into the wash room, and Hiccup took his shirt off then laid in the bed. He removed his prosthetic one buckle at a time. He laid it beside the bed, then got under the covers.

Astrid walked out of the washroom, with nothing on but her underwear. "Hey babe. Let's get to sleep." Astrid got under the covers with Hiccup.

"It sucks I have to go home tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to it." Hiccup rolled over and looked Astrid in the eyes. He could get lost in her deep ocean blue eyes if she let him.

"I'll go with you tomorrow if you want." Astrid yawned then dosed off while cuddling with Hiccup. Hiccup kissed her forehead then did the same.

***The Next Day***

Hiccup was the first to wake up. He looked over at Astrid. She was just as beautiful sleeping, as she was when she's awake. He moved a lock of her hair from her face. She moaned and started moving. Apparently she was just as much of a light sleeper as Hiccup.

"Morning babe." Astrid's eyes lazily fluttered open. She propped herself up on one elbow.

"Morning sweetie. When do you want to head over to my house?" Hiccup sat up. He grabbed his prosthetic and buckled it on.

"Now is good. Let me just get dressed." Astrid got out of bed then walked into the washroom.

Hiccup stood up, but a throbbing pain in his leg forced him to sit back down. It would occasionally start hurting every now and again for the past five years. To be more accurate, ever since Hiccup fought the Red Death. It would hurt worse when Hiccup was going through a growing phase. The leg would be uneven and put more stress on it, so he has to adjust it every few months, even if he has stopped growing.

"This damn leg. I wish it never got bitten off. I know Toothless did it to save me, but it couldn't have been an arm instead." Hiccup had a flash back to when he won the battle with the Red Death. Hiccup was falling, and Toothless was having a hard time catching up, so when he got close enough, he bit his leg to pull Hiccup into a safe position. The impact from the fall caused Toothless to bite down hard, and that severed Hiccup's leg from his body.

When Hiccup returned to reality, he picked up his shirt, then put it on. He tried standing once more and succeeded this time. He noticed Astrid walking out of the washroom. She gave him a smile, then they locked arms. They walked to the exit of the house where Hiccup grabbed his helmet and robe. The walked out of the house, as happy as could be.

It only took Hiccup and Astrid ten minutes to get to his house. He pulled out a key ring. After he found the key to his house, he inserted it into the lock, then turned it.

Hiccup pushed the door open, and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. His mom was hanging from the rafters, with a rope tied around her neck.

"No. Nononononono! Mom!" Hiccup ran into the house and quickly cut his mom down. He laid her down then put his head to her chest. There was no heart beat. Her heart was as still as a Changewing hunting their prey. Hiccup looked at his mom's face. Her lips were blue and her skin was pale. Paler than normal. She was dead.

As this realization hit Hiccup, he suddenly felt the need to vomit. He found a nearby bucket and let it all out. Half way through the puking Hiccup started sobbing. Tears flowing from his eyes down his face. Astrid couldn't find the right words for the moment, so, she too, let the tears flood out as she knelt beside Hiccup and rubbed his back.

After a while Hiccup had stopped vomiting, and managed to choke out a sing word.

"Why?"

**how did you guys like chapter one? I liked it. Also this was just an introduction. Further chapters will be longer. If you have any opinions or comments just leave a review our private message me. **


End file.
